


Pool Hall Escapades

by Just_a_weeb



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Roy, M/M, Modern Era, Mystery, Pool halls, Slow Burn, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), civilian consultant ed, ed is 25, like modern ish, mentions of greedling, police man roy, roy is 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_weeb/pseuds/Just_a_weeb
Summary: Better Than God Pool Hall, a run down little building that has been just east of town for as long as the town has been there. The same family has run it year in and year out.As long as anyone can remember kidnappings have occurred.Roy Mustang is placed on the cold cases, as more and more people start disappearing his team is unable to keep up, so when Roy gets told that a pair of brothers could be the key to cracking the cases, he is understandably wary them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it i wanted to wait till i finished the entire thing because im bad at finishing slow burn stories but i am ready to go! and have a solid plan on where to go and how to get there.

Roy absentmindedly twirls a pencil around his fingers. The case doesn't make sense! Hundreds of kidnappings over several decades all with the same modus operandi! People of varied backgrounds all go missing after the death of someone they know, money is deposited in their account. The money is never the same amount.

He tosses his head back and spins around in his chair. ‘How am I supposed to find the perpetrator?’ Havoc pokes his head into Roys office. 

“Hey chief, wanna take off early and go to the pool hall?” An e-cig hangs lazily in his hand. Havocs been trying to quit for what seems like years. Roy sighs and closes the file he’s been staring at for the past half hour. 

“Yeah, I’ll meet you there.” Havoc nods and closes the door behind him. The faint smell of pumpkin pie is left in the room. ‘Must be his new flavor,’ Roy had tried some of the flavors that Havoc has had over the years, they all left him coughing and hacking. ‘Who would voluntarily destroy their lungs?’ He shakes his head to clear his mind as he shuts down his computer. 

He’ll get drunk tonight and end up with someone in his bed when he wakes up. He’ll regret it in the morning, wish the person well, and get tested for everything under the sun. It’s a routine that is as familiar to him as breathing is. Hell, he’s on a first name basis with the nurses at the local planned parenthood! 

He gathers the rest of his things and leaves the office. He goes to clock out and sees that his team has already left. “Guess I’ll walk then,” he mumbles. His car is in the shop and has been for the past two weeks, someone had poured something into his gas can and the thing quit working. Now he has to catch rides till it’s fixed. 

Other teams and branches of the police force are still there hustle and bustling around the building. Roy nods and smiles as he passes the faces he has seen every day for the past few years. “Roy!” 

Maes, Roys best friend yells and runs to catch up to him. “Going out early? Man does Riza know you’re doing that?” He pats Roy on the shoulder and chuckles. 

“Very funny Hughes. It’s Friday and she’s already gone to the bar anyway.” Roy rolls his eyes and pushes the hand away. 

“I’d give you a ride but it’s Elicia’s Birthday!” The man reaches for his phone where he has thousands of pictures of his wife and daughter that he subjects Roy to daily. “Look at how cute she is! She’s grown so big!”

“Wish her well for me then Hughes. I have to go.” Roy turns and lifts his hand to signal a goodbye but his wrist is grabbed. 

“Wait, Roy.” Hughes face is serious now, “be careful out there, there's word the Elrics are in town.” 

“And who are they, and why do I have to be careful?” Roys deadpan response only makes Maes tighten his grip. 

“The Elrics bring chaos wherever they go, people always die when the go to a new town. Especially police. Just be careful okay?” 

While Roy doesn’t see how he could be in danger, he agrees to keep an eye out and not to get too drunk tonight to keep Maeses mind at peace. 

They part and Roy leaves the building. ‘Who are the Elrics?’ 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy is almost to the pool hall at the edge of town when something gold runs into him knocking him to the ground. 

“Shit! Sorry!” He hears as his arm is grabbed and he is hauled up into standing. He shakes his head and stares at a man who looks frazzled and could use a good night sleep.

“It’s alright. What are you running for?” Roy says when he gets his bearings again. The man in front of him looks around frantically. 

“Do you know where the Dublith hotel is? I need to get there pronto!” 

“It’s on the other side of town, you won't be able to get there till dark unless you can catch a cab.” The man thanks Roy and runs in the direction he pointed. 

‘What a strange interaction?’ It is rare for this small town to get tourist. 

The rest of the way to the pool hall is uneventful but Roy continues to think of the gold haired man he ran into on his way here. He is so involved in his own mind that he doesn’t realize that he is already at his normal table and Fuery is passing him a beer. 

“You look like you saw a ghost sir.” Riza says with a kind smile that he only ever sees when they are out of the office.

“Just a weird interaction with a weird man is all.” 

“Careful there! You might get kidnapped by that weird man!” Breada laughs slamming his hand on the table.

“Not funny.” Roy groans.

“Well I found the joke funny.” The waitress Lust coos bending over the table as she places the new round of drinks down. 

“Of course you find it funny Lust you know he tips well when he's drunk and thinks he can get you home.” Roy gets slapped on the back of his head by Riza. “What? I'm right!” He grumbles.

The group rolls their eyes and Lust lets out a huff of air. “I'll just spit in your next drink then!” She turns and sways her hips as she stomps off. 

“So about that strange guy, you think he's a suspect chief?” Havoc says leaning his elbows on the table. 

“Can't be him, he was too…” He scrabbles for the right word, young? Short? Spastic? “too out of the character file we've built.” he decides to stick with that.

“What character file? We barely have any leads.” Breada declared.

“I'm too tired for this!” Roys head falls back as he throws his hands up.

“The character is someone or someone's who have been around for decades, convinces the victim to go willingly, and has an abundance of money to be able to pay the funeral bills.” Riza glares at Roy. 

“The man I ran into was too young, too frantic, and too…” odd? “he isn't suave enough to convince the clouds to rain much less to convince people to go and do what he wants.” He sits back up and downs the beer that Fuery had passed him earlier. 

“You the personality psychologist now?” Havoc snarks. 

Roy flips him off and downs another glass of beer. So much for not getting drunk.

As usual the group has a few rounds of drinks, plays a few rounds of pool which Riza won as she normally does, even in her inebriated state she has a sharp and calculated eye. The group departed around 2am. All heading back home to sleep off the sure to come hangover. 

Roy had picked up an aspiring actor at the end of the night and the two headed to the only hotel in town, the Dublith hotel where his one night stand was staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy a man of high standing, so he likes to think, woke up in the hotel bed of his one night stand with a raging headache and a sore jaw. 

His partner is still passed out only the waist down covered. He lets out a sigh and gets up from the bed and rubs a hand through his hair. 'I should be getting home I need to check if my car is ready to drive again.' 

He gathered his clothes and writes a note of apology for not staying later on the hotel's stationary and leaves the room. 

The weather is turning cold. 'Should have kept a coat in the office.' As he descends the stairs of the Dublith hotel he hears yelling. Two distinct voices stopping towards the stairs. 

To avoid a run in with a disgruntled couple Roy speeds up down the stairs and starts on his way towards the planned parenthood for his check up. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came back clean as he'd hoped. He learned that the head nurse will be taking leave soon for her new baby that's on the way. Wished her well and left. 

On his way home to change now. The smell of booze and old sex cling to his clothes, the pounding headache he had when he woke up has lessened to a dull throb. He just wants to get home and sleep till his shift the next day. 'Maybe I can get more information for the case by visiting the people's homes? That,s been done and we have every nook and cranny down to what year the nails in the floorboards were made!' 

Roy rubs his face and walks faster to his home wanting to be out of the chilling air as quickly as possible. As Roy rounds the corner he is meet face to face with the same gold-blond man he saw yesterday. 

“Sorry.” Roy says and tries to step around him and the man next to him. 

“Wait! You know your way around this city right? Can you give us directions to the police station?” The man from yesterday says. 

Roy pauses in his steps remembering his conversation with Huges yesterday about a pair of brothers. The two men, (could he even call them that? They look like they were fresh out of college!) did look close enough alike to be considered as brothers. But just a quick look Roy could tell that they are very different from one another. The one he had bumped into was standing tall, taller than he was. The other looked like he was trying to fold in on himself to get out of the interaction. Roy couldn’t blame the kid, having a brother or even a friend that took up so much space with just his bravado and ego Roy would want out of it too. 

“Why are you looking for the police station?” Roy had to ask. He wanted to know if these two boys were the ones Hughes was worrying him about. ‘How could they hurt anyone? Ones so small he looks like he should be holding his mommy's hand and the second looks too friendly to hurt a fly!’ 

“Business, what's it to you?” The shorter man said. 

“Brother! Be nice!” The other one chided. 

‘So they are brothers.’ 

“I’m a cop and there have been rumors of people who get police killed drifting into town. So pardon my apparent rudeness but I want to look out for my fellow officers.” Roy stands taller when he says it, ignoring the headache that won't go away and hoping that he doesn’t smell too much like booze. 

“Fine. I need to meet with a man named Mustang, know him?” Another smaller irritated brother comes from the other man. ‘Know him? I am him!’ 

“He’s not going to be there today, it’s his day off.” Whatever this kid was going to tell him could wait till tomorrow when he’s not hungover or dead tired. So Roy continues to walk past the brothers to his apartment that is on the other side of the road. 

“Sir do you know how we could find him? We think we have information that could help a case he is working on.” The firsts words the taller brother says to Roy. He sounds so young, so small. 

“Look, kids, I have searched through every record, every corpse, ever person that has ever been in contact with the victims. I've gone so far back that I know the names of the doctors that deliver them out of their mothers womb! Anything that you can tell me I can guarantee you that I have looked into it before a thousand times over!” Roy instantly regrets raising his voice. “I’m sorry the case is just stressful. If you insist to meet today then I’ll make an appointment for you two at noon.” He pinches the bridge of his nose trying to calm down. 

“You’re Mustang?” The shorter one deadpans. 

“Yes. I am. Now, would you like a meeting today or not because I do not have to come in to work today for two kids who will tell me things I already know for it is my day off.” 

The taller one quickly covers the short ones mouth, “Thank you for making time for us Mr. Mustang we will see you at noon then.” the younger one is dragged away kicking like a little kid. 

‘What nuisances.’ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a shower, nap, and some Tylenol Roys hangover is cleared. Now it is time for him to go to the station to meet with the two kids from earlier. 

Roy walks into the station at 11:45 am. It is hectic as always, never a moment's peace in here. Sheska, one of the stations attendants, she’s not really a cop but she helps sort paperwork, sets up meeting schedules, and keeps everyone in order, rushes up to Roy. “Sir why are you here? It’s your day off and you never come in on those days.” She is right Roy never comes in even if he forgot something in his office. While he loves his job he loathes his boss and stays away as much as possible. 

“I made an appointment scheduled at noon so I needed to come in to fulfill it. Don’t worry Sheska nothings wrong.” He pats her on the shoulder and continues to walk towards his office. As any other day he boots up his computer and opens a new word document to take down notes about what the kids have to say. 

Roy waits until 12:30 before he starts packing up. ‘If you’re going to make someone come in on their day off the least you could do is show up on time!’ He is almost done when a knock comes from the door and Sheska’s head pops in. “Sir your noon appointment is here.” 

“Thank you Sheska, let them in.” 

Taking off his coat he sits back down in his chair and the two kids from before walk in. the door is closed behind them. The taller one sits in one of the chairs in front of Roy's desk. “I’m sorry to have made you come in on your day off sir. I am Alphonse Elric and that, “He points to the shorter one who has made himself comfortable by kicking his feet up onto the desk and leaning back in the chair, “is my older brother Edward. We are trying to find our father and our search has lead us to this town.” 

‘The younger brother is a lot more respectable than the older one and he hasn’t even said anything yet!’ 

“You said you have information on the cases that I am working on Alphonse, pardon if I sound rude but what information could you possibly get from looking for your father?” Elric. There is no mention of anyone with that first, middle, or last name related or associated with anyone from the missing persons files. 

“A relationship we think you can’t find.” Edward casually says sitting up and leaning forward. “There is a deal between our father and a man from this town known as Truth. What that deal entails we don’t know, but it can’t be any good. All mentions of the ‘deal’ have no paper trail outside of a notebook we found.” 

This intrigued Roy. Truth? It had to be an Alis because no one he knew went by that name and he knows everyone in this small town. “How long are you boys going to be in town because i would like the rest of my team here to look into your claims.” the worst that could come of these boys claims is nothing. It could turn out to be a waste of time, but with no other options and increasing pressure from the public to finally solve these kidnappings what other choice did he have? 

“We planned to be here two weeks but we can stay longer if you need us to.” Alphonse said kindly.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them made plans to meet the next day when all of Roy's team was on the job to discuss and look over the details in the notebook the boys had found. Roy would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t worried about this being a dead end. Some of these kidnappings have gone back for centuries! So no matter what they are looking at multiple people or a group doing all of this. The only connection between any of them are that they have the same style. Person goes missing after a loved-one's death and then a sum of money is put in their bank account or (in cases of some of the older kidnappings) the money was lust left in a suitcase or box in the person's home. 

The next day rolled by and Team Mustang was sitting around the office chatting. 

“Chief do you really think that we can trust these two? The did come up outta nowhere.” Havoc chimes in while filling up his e-cig. 

“Whether or not these two can be trusted is irrelevant. They might be trying to get us off of someone else's back but even doing that they can unknowingly give us clues that might be useful.” Riza as always being the voice of reason and rationality in the group. 

“I just hope it’s not a goose chase.” Roy leans back and process his hands over his face shielding his eyes from the morning sun coming in from the window. 

A loud bang startles Roy reaching for his hip gun he stands up. It is only Edward who decided to kick open the door. A large pile of paper is balanced in his hands and behind him Alphonse is scolding him for almost breaking the door. 

Plopping the paper down onto the coffee table Ed lets out a loud sigh. “I know we said a notebook buuuuut we never did say how big of a notebook.” 

“Just means more clues we can find.” Roy relaxes walking over to the coffee table. He picks up the top piece of paper and looks over it. There are numbers in the top right corners indicating the pages. Except, “the papers are all out of order!” 

“What? While we were reading it it got shuffled and neither of us wanted to spend the time organizing it.” Ed rubs the back of his head. 

“How-” Roy pinches the bridge of his nose, “and how were you- Before we start we need to organize this.” he sighs and sits on the floor and starts taking pages out of the pile. 

An hour or so later all the pages are arranged in numerical order. “Ok yesterday you said your father was doing some kind of business with a person under the alias Truth. I think the next step should be looking for any mention within these pages for Truth or any kind of deal.” 

“That’s gonna take forever!” Havoc groans. 

“Better than staring at the same papers we have been since starting this.” Breada says shuffling the papers in his hands. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more hours of searching and deliberating Team Mustang and the Elrics had a plan to look into who Truth might be. They decided to start on that tomorrow since the sun had started to set. 

“Want to head to the pool hall sir?” Riza asks as the room starts to clear. 

“Sure, but you have to pay because you robed us broke last time.” Roy replied. 

“It’s not my fault sir that pool is just my game.” Riza shrugs and leaves the room. 

“Pool hall?” Ed walks up to Roy. “we have things to do tomorrow we can’t be getting drunk!” 

“We only drink on Fridays. Besides what do you mean by ‘we’ you’re barely old enough to get into the hall much less order a beer.” Roy leaves the room the brothers tailing behind him. 

“How old do you think we are!?” Ed shots drawing stares from the police that are on the night shift. 

“I don't know. You look maybe 19, 20 at the most. Like you haven’t yet hit your final growth spurt.” 

“WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT TOWERS OVER HIM!!!!!!!” Eds face is as read as the jacket he is wearing. Roy can’t help but to smile a bit. ‘How old is this kid? He still gets mad about his height!’ 

Alphonse is able to restrain his brother as he kicks and flails about. “He’s 25 and I’m 24. After our accident he didn’t grow very much so he’s kinda touchy about the subject.” 

“Touchy sounds like an understatement.” 

“Roy! You comin’ or what?” Havoc yells from the front door. 

“Yeah just a moment! Would you two like to join us in playing pool? We normally go after work to blow off steam and you’re welcome to join us if you want.” Roy locks his office door and heads to the station door. The brothers follow. 

It’s Riza’s turn to give Roy a ride to the pool hall. When he went to the mechanics the day before they said it should be done in a few days. The three pile into Rizas car and she groans, she never said she’d give a ride to the brothers, but she says nothing. 

“Alphonse you mentioned an accident?” making small talk was not one of Roy’s strong points but he didn’t want to talk about the case anymore. 

“Yeah brother and I were about 12 and 11 when we got into a car accident. Our mother passed away, I was in a coma for a few years and Ed lost his left leg. I find it interesting that we can replace limbs with artificial ones that function like the real one but we can't fix nerve endings.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss. I never would have guessed Edward had an automail limb.” 

“He doesn't like to talk about it but I’ve always been fascinated with the workings of the human body.” 

All the way to the pool hall Roy and Al were talking about different systems of the body. Roy learned that because of the crash and the subsequent coma Al had lost a good portion of his fine motor skills and that his hands tend to shake. 

Next to Al however was his older brother who didn’t utter a single word the entire car trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't where i planed this chapter going but im not mad!

They arrived and got a table and a round of non-alcoholic drinks. A paper was set on the table that had the scores from the past few years of who had won the pool game and how many times. They all agreed that Riza and Havoc would play the first round as a rematch from last time. 

The busty waitress Lust came by to deliver their drinks. Roy notices that she has taken a liking to the brothers, new people new opportunities to get bigger tips. Roy takes a sip of his soda and pointedly looks at Lust. “Down. No. Go away.” 

“But Royise! You know how I am, plus they look really young,” she runs her perfectly manicured nails along Eds jaw line. Something about the act upsets Roy's stomach he passes it off as just a reaction to the disgusted look on Edwards face. 

“Lust you already have Havoc wrapped around your pinky you don't need others.” Roy groaned. 

“Fine. I’ll leave but I am not going to serve you for the rest of the night. I will have Envy over here.” Lust crosses her arms, huffs and leaves to the bar. 

“Nice one Chief, now we have the bratty palm tree.” Havoc says from the pool table trying to line up a shot. 

Ed leans over the table with the drinks, “What kind of names are Lust and Envy? They’re just the names of the seven sins.” 

“Those aren’t their real names. It’s supposed to be a play on the ‘Better than God’ name, all the workers have biblical names. Mostly sins because bars are places full of sin. You get used to it after a while and just roll with it.” 

Ed hums his approval for the answer. “So Mustang have you heard of the philosopher's stone?” 

“That’s out of nowhere, but yes I have heard of the philosophers stone.” Roy wonders what would make the kid ask such a question. Ed had asked in a lower voice but the noise that the group was making at the pool table drowned out even a gunshot in the building. Seems like Alphonse was beating Riza at the pool game. 

“Ok so you know that it can grant immortality, it is one of the only scientific ways to achieve it!” Ed’s eyes light up and Roy can’t help but smile. ‘When was the last time my eyes lit up over something i was excited about? When was the last time I was excited?’ As Roy ponders where his life has lead him his gaze softens, Ed takes notice as he continues to talk about the stone but he doesn’t say anything about it. 

When Roy comes back to reality a deep blush is covering Ed’s face as he talks about different theories he has on how the stone was created. ‘He talks with his hands a lot.’ 

“Sorry you probably don’t care about my ramblings bu-” Roy cuts him off before he can continue. 

“No! No! I was just lost in thought is all. I can’t remember the last time I went off on a tangent that was about something I enjoyed and not about a case I was working on.” Roy felt bad for making the boy feel self conscious about his interest and ramblings. He looked so defeated when he apologized. 

Ed seemed to ignore the comment about Roy’s personal problem, “Well the rambling wasn’t for nothing, you said that the disappearances have happened for decades right? Generation after generation?” 

“Yes I did, but if you’re suggesting what I think you are it’s an impossibility! No one in our town is immortal, I think we would know if someone was was using a philosophers stone to live forever.” To be completely honest Roy had never thought of the idea that the kidnappings could be done by a person or persons who are immortal, but then again why would he? Immortality was just fiction, something to be used by writers to move the plot further or explain a plot hole. 

“You’re wrong about that, because it has never been proven that immortality actually exists it could take the form of anything! From the consciousness switching to a new body to the never ending regeneration's of the body that we already have!” 

“Ok for this thought experiment let's say that immortality, of any form, is an achievable feat with the philosophers stone. No one knows how one is created nor how to uses it because there has never been a confirmed case of a stone being made.” Roy is now leaning on the table eye to eye with Ed. 

“What if the kidnappings are an ingredient to the stone? Like humans are used to achieve immortality.” 

“There are no signs that the victims put up a fight and I doubt they would be agreeing to turn into a stone. And that doesn’t begin to touch the money that is deposited into the victims accounts.” 

“Equivalent exchange!” Ed stands up and slams his hands down on the table. “Whatever the value of the victims life is that's what the kidnappers pay.” 

“How would you calculate the worth of a human being?” Roy’s voice rose just a bit, not out of anger or irritation but because he was enjoying the conversation that he was having with Ed, in the short time he had grown to love trying to poke holes in the boys theory. 

“Easy!” Ed plopped back down in his chair, “how you would calculate the monetary value of a human is look at all they are capable of doing, all their talents and schooling, all that they own and how much they make at their job add it all up and that’s their worth! You go buy what they’ve done not who they are.” 

“That still doesn’t account for why the victims are always taken after a loved one's death.” 

By this point the group playing pool had gone silent just listening to the two men go back and forth. 

“Don’t you see Mustang? Desperation! Some people would do anything if they think they could bring their loved one back. The ‘nappers must promise the victim that if they go their loved one will be brought back! That's why there are no signs of struggle, that's why it’s always after a death. The kidnappers prey on the vulnerable.” 

The look on Eds face is an excited yet frantic like he is so eager for some one to put up a good enough argument to disprove what he is saying. And Roy loves it! He hasn’t met someone like Ed, someone so passionate about something! ‘His eyes are so expressive, what would his eyes look like spre-’

“I think that the end! It’s almost closing and we have a big day tomorrow so lets get going.” Riza who is putting up her pool cue says snapping Roy from his… thoughts. 

“Yes let's get going.” Roy stands up and finishes his drink. “Let's continue this conversation latter shall we?” He nods at Ed who face has a barely noticeable blush on it. 

Roy lets Riza know that he won't need a ride home but if she could please drop the boys off at their hotel. She accepts and he leaves the building. 

Walking home Roy can only think about the thoughts he was having before Riza interrupted. Out of all his sexual partners he has never thought about how they would look nor so desperately want to find out. He’s always just had one night stands with passersby he talks to at the bar. This feeling is different that all the other times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed Roy is Bi. I'm trying to make the gender of his partners go either way because i have a plan! but like i think its pretty obvious that roy isnt straight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter but i felt like the tone of the next chapter differs from this chapter.

Molten gold eyes. 

Soft words. 

A night long conversation on the world. 

When Roy woke up the next morning his head was filled with his dreams. They weren’t sexual nor were they void of the intention of sex. It was a nice medium that he wishes he could have again. ‘That boy, he… he’s different.’ Roy thought. 

He can get his car back today, that should make it easier to do his job. The plan was to meet at the office and break off into groups looking into obituaries, high school yearbooks and newspapers, and anything else that someone might write a nick name down on. 

Roy put aside his thoughts of his dream last night and went to go get his car. Turns out what had been poured in his gas tank was just simple water! Why anyone would do that is beyond him. 

The drive to the station was uneventful and when he walked into his office he was greeted by his team and the two brothers. Setting down his briefcase Roy asks for the attention of the room. “Ok today's objective is to look and hopefully discover the identity of this Truth. As we agreed yesterday we will split into four teams of two. Fuery and Falman you’ll go to the highschool and ask for the yearbooks and look to see if anyone is referred to as Truth.” The two men salute and leave. 

“Havoc and Breda, you’ll stay here and look into the Elric brothers sathers background.” A yes sir is their reply and they leave presumably to go to the stations database. 

“Hawkeye and Alphonse take the copy of where the money came from and search for any acronyms or anagrams that might use Truth or Hoeinhigm.” A yes sir comes from Riza and she looks through the filing cabinet for the files she needs. 

Roy turns to Ed. “And Ed you and I will go to the library and look through the obituaries.” 

“Sounds sunny.” Ed says dead tone. “Well let's get going.” 

The two walk out of the station and Ed heads towards the sidewalk close to the street. 

“Where are you going Ed? I got my car back so we don’t have to walk.” He unlocks his car and climbs in waiting for the golden hair boy to join him. 

When he does Ed asks, “So what was wrong with it?” 

“Someone put water in the tank and that caused it to break down. It’s been in the shop for a little over a week.” Roy backs out of his spat and drives towards the town library. 

The car ride is silent except for the rustle of Eds clothes as he fidgets in his seat. “Are you ok? You seem to be restless Ed.” 

“Yes!” It came out more of a squeak than an actual word. 

“You sure? You don’t seem fine to me.” Roy glances over and Ed is staring intently at his feet not even glancing out of the window. Did Ed have a fear of cars? To test this thought at the stoplight Roy pressed harder on the breaks than he normally would causing the car to give a slight jerk. Ed was tens and still his eyes glued shut. That was a bit cruel Roy had to admit but it was clear that Ed wouldn’t voluntarily tell him what was bugging him. He was so caught up in his conversation with Al the last time they were in a car together that he must not have noticed the anxiety that the kid felt. 

“You’re afraid of cars.” Roy didn’t mean for it to sound as accusatory as it did, and to make matters worse Ed looked like he was about to cry jerking away from Roy when he tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Seeing this Roy pulled the car into a parking lot and turned it off. “It’s ok to be afraid Ed, I can only imagine what that was like for you. Come on well walk from here.” Ed seemed to relax after Roy said they could walk. 

The walk was filled with a tense silence it was only when they were at the front door of the library that Ed broke the silence, “It’s stupid I know, but I can only think of that day anytime i'm in a car. I- I just- I’m sorry.” Ed opened the door and walked in side, his shoulders sank and he looked like a kicked puppy. 

“Ed you don’t have to be sorry.” Roy was holding on to the kids upper arms staring into the gold eyes he praised just hours before in his dream. “I should’t have slamed on the breaks like I did to see if you were lying.” Sorrow and pain clouded the gold and all Roy wanted to do was hug the man, make him feel better. 

“Let's just get to work!” Ed pushed Roys hands away and walked away wiping his face. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men settled down in one of the quiet rooms that the library had boxes and boxes of clipping and hand written notes from loved ones and friends stacked on the tables of the room. 

“This is gonna take forever!” Ed says dramatically plopping into a chair. 

“Welcome to police work Ed, it only gets worse.” Roy picked up a stack of papers out of the first box and set it on the table that currently held Eds feet off the ground. 

They looks through the papers in silence for a few minutes before Roy breaks it, “I’ve been thinking about our conversation last night, while the kidnappers might not have the philosophers stone they might be using the victims for some sort of ritual. I want to think that you were onto something with the value of human life.” 

“Then let's look into that instead of searching through endless obituaries! We should look for why people are being abducted than for who is being abducted. It it an easier way to go.” Ed says standing up from his spot ready to leave the place.

“Finding the motive then looking in to suspects who have those motives.” Roy bends down under the table to get his briefcase and takes out another stack of papers and a bulky laptop. “Then let’s look shall we?”


	6. Chapter 6

The search so far has only come up with one conclusive point, that is the people who have been taken have lived relatively ‘pure’ lives. As in no run-ins with the law, donations to varying charities, humanitarian work, and just, the victims were GOOD people! So with that information Ed and Roy went looking for different rituals that require a pure person, but with this being a small town the library could only offer books on converting someone to christianity and the internet held no hope in learning in the time they had available. It was getting quite late and the pair decided to call it a night and start again tomorrow. 

“Would you like to crash at my place seeing as your hotel is on the other side of town?” Roy says packing up his suitcase and not looking at Ed. 

“Sure, but only because I don't feel like walking all the way back in the cold.” What Ed didn’t realize was that he would have to walk in the cold to get to Roys or ride in the car. Neither of which he wanted to do but it should be a shorter walk to the hotel. 

The two were quiet. Everything they wanted to say pertained to the case, they knew almost nothing about each other so a lack of conversation was inevitable. Roy had told the librarian to not let anyone into the room they had used and then they left. Outside of the warm library the temperature had dropped to were you could see your breath. The sun was fully set so there was no hope of finding a sunny spot for warmth. The cold was momentarily disrupted when a warm body was pressed against Roys side. It was Ed making an attempt at getting out of someone's way. Almost on instinct Roy wrapped an arm around Ed and sidestepped to avoid anymore collisions. 

“Sorry.” Both men said parting from the contact. Roy missed the warmth immediately. 

“My place is just up here.” Roy pointed and walked ahead of Ed turning a corner and into an apartment complex. He didn’t look behind him but knew Ed sped up his pace to keep up. 

Unlocking the door Roy had decided he would make grilled cheese and tomato soup for them. It was easy to make and the warmth would stick to their bones keeping the cold away. They were in the front hall of the apartment taking off their coats. 

"Would you like grilled cheese for dinner as we have yet to eat?" Roy asked making his way to the small kitchen. 

"Sure, hey do you have a heating unit or something I can sit by to warm up?" Ed had his arms wrapped around himself to conserve heat.

"No sorry, it's a bit out of my budget if you go into the hallway closet there's blankets you're more than welcome to use." 

"Thanks." Ed goes and grabs one of the big fluffy blue ones. Roy had been given it as a gift from his adopted mother. 

The two are silent for a while just the sound of grilled cheese sizzling, and the soft hum of the tv that Ed turned on. The click of the stove signifies the completion of dinner. 

"What would you like to drink? I got water, milk-"

"No milk." Ed says grumpily. 

"Okay then." 

Roy just pours two glasses of water, and sets them down at his coffee table. He comes back with the soup and grilled cheese. 

Ed gives a small thanks and un buries himself from the blanket. Roy cant help but find him a bit cute how he curled up in the too big blanket. 

"What's your fear?" Ed takes a bite of the sandwich and hums at the warmth. "I just think it's fair cuz you know mine." 

Roy thinks for a moment, it would be abandonment. He loved his adopted mother madame Christmas, but he always hurt deep inside when he thought of his birth parents. "Abandonment." 

"Big bad cop like you afraid of being left behind? It doesn't suit you." Ed finished his grilled cheese and moves on to the soup. 

"You don't look to be afraid of cars, but here we are." 

"I have a reason." 

"So do I." 

"And what is that? Did some girl in high school leave you after you said she was your soulmate?" He had abandoned his soup to accuse Roy of this false transgression. 

Setting down his food Roy looks at the blond, "No, I was abandoned by my parents and adopted by a brothel owner. That blanket you're using my legal mother gave me." Roy just added that last part to see what the other would do. The look of concealed disgust was hilarious. "Don't worry it has nothing on it." 

Ed relaxed a bit. "I didn't know sorry." 

"It's fine you wouldn't know unless I told you." 

A silence falls over the pair. It's not awkward but not-not awkward. 

"A brothel owner? Why would they take you in? They must be over run with unwanted pregnancies." Ed was curious about Roys past. Someone who grew up in an illegal operation being a cop was strange. 

"Not really, Madame Christmas took very good care of her girls, never put them in a situation they didn't like and if it happened because of a client then that person would be banned. Hell i got more than a few scars and scrapes from my teenage years there." Roy was a bit embarrassed by the last part but it had to be said. The experience, and the harsh punishments he faced from madame, has made him understand the troubles of women and have been able to solve a plethora of rape cases because of it. 

"One of the workers, Millie, had found a 3 year old crying in an alleyway and she took me in. She didn't have the money nor the means to take care of a child so I was given to the owners. The Christmustangs." Roy had stopped eating, his hands lay idle in his lap. 

"A very nice woman madame was, her husband on the other hand had a habit of beating the women around him. Thought that they were less than human. His wife was no exception." Why was he saying all this!? Why wasn't Ed stopping him!? 

"He's actually why I became a cop. One night madame snapped and killed him in his sleep. I helped her pin it on one of the clients that beat the girls he slept with. Madame is not innocent, but she wasn't in the wrong." His hands were shaking. Memories from that night clouded his mind. All the blood, all the screaming and cursing, the heaving sobs that rocked his adopted mother. She loved the man that she married, but the man that she just offed was not him. 

"Justice is weird huh?" Ed had said trying to lighten the mood. "People who do good are put in jail because their justice was considered wrong."

"She never got caught and the brothel still stands today. I haven't been there in years though." 

"Well after we solve the kidnappings why don't you go visit?" Ed punctuated his advice with a big full tooth smile. There wasn't anything brighter than Ed in that moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i put this on hiatus butbthats because i was writing a few other fics and moving houses. Its now off hiatus and should be getting more chapters soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is and yall can thank my friend (and beta reader) unusual large lizard for pestering me until i finished writing this. it up now.

The rest of the night was filled with Roy telling stories from his childhood. Some causing Edward to let out big boisterous laughs. Laughs that made Roy’s heart stutter and face heat up. 

Letting out a yawn Roy decides that it's time to sleep. Putting the dishes away and setting up the pull out couch, Roy bids Ed good night, and heads to his room.

It seems so empty to Roy. He had never noticed just how alone his room felt. Something was missing, it wasn't physical, but it wasn't there. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and got ready for bed. 

His rest was fitful, he couldn't get rid of the missing feeling. 

‘I wonder how Ed slept.’

The blond haired man was up and in the kitchen by the time Roy left his room. 

"G'mornin," Roy sleepily mumbles. 

"Mornin, how'd you like your eggs?" Ed replies.

Without giving too much thought to why Ed would need to know this he responds with scrambled. 

"Good! cuz thats all I know!" An egg cracks and sizzles erupt. 

"Wait, you don't have to cook." Roy realizes that his guest took it upon himself to cook breakfast. 

"You cooked for me last night, so I have to repay you, it's my rule." He shrugs and continues to cook. 

"That's a weird rule, how many places do you crash at make you dinner?" Roy makes an attempt at humor, but his tone of voice makes it come out as a rude question.

"Equivalent exchange. Rule of science, rule of life." The statement is defensive.

"Does it work the other way around? Like if someone does harm to you?" 

"That would bring nothing good to this world." 

"Such a bright philosophy." Roy puts on a pot of coffee and takes out the creamer. "Coffee?" Ed shakes his head. The pair fall into silence again, they move about the kitchen like they've done this a thousand times. To any bystander it would look like a practiced dance of an old married couple. No crashes, no spilling, and it all concludes with the table set and the two sitting down. Neither realised the synchronisation they had.

"What are we doing today? We didn't get any closer to the suspects yesterday." Ed had spoken with a full mouth. 

"I might have to give a call to the brothel, if anyone would know of rituals one of the girls there should." 

"Sounds like its gonna be another eventful day!" Ed said sarcasm dripping from him.

"Why are you looking for your dad?" Roy looks at Ed. 

"Tone shift much? We just are. We need to find him." Ed's face is unreadable. Roy got the impression he didn’t want to talk about it, so he dropped the subject. 

A few minutes passed in silence before Roy broke it. “Would you like a change of clothes so you’re not wearing yesterdays?” 

“Yes, and a shower if you don't mind.” They had finished their breakfast and Ed picked up their plates to putting them in the sink. 

“I’ll get you clothes that might fit.” Roy paused thinking where they would be, “The bathroom is at the end of the hall on the right.” Ed nodded and was off to take a shower. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All dressed and ready the pair left the house for the station. Ed was in a pair of faded jeans, a black V-neck long sleeve shirt, and his coat. The borrowed articles of clothing were a bit baggy so before they left he had called Al at the hotel to bring him some of his own clothes. 

Roy would be lying to himself if he said that seeing the blond in a baggy shirt that showed off his neck and collarbone didn’t make his heart pound a bit faster. That might have been the reason he picked out the old shirt, he didn’t know how to deal with the way his mind would come to a halt any time their eyes met. The way his heart would stutter when the blond laughs. The fantasies he would concoct when he zoned out, both sexual and not. He wonders if Ed felt the same way. 

Alphonse and Hawkeye were waiting for them outside the station when they arrived. 

“I was so worried last night brother, you should have called me!” Alphonse didn’t look mad just a bit disappointed. Roy could guess what he thought happened between his brother and Roy last night. 

“I’m the older brother I should be worrying about you.” The two brothers walk into the building leaving Riza and Roy alone. 

“Sir, be careful not to hurt him.” Riza was looking up at Roy.

“Nothing happened last night. I cooked, we talked, then we went to bed,” as an afterthought Roy added, “in separate rooms.” 

“I’m just warning you sir, Al and I were talking about why they’re looking for their dad while we worked yesterday. It turns out that their father left when they were young, real young, they just want to know why he left them.” It was left unsaid but Roy understood. Ed had to take care of his brother and mourn the loss of his mother all alone. The heartache and the mental toll that could take on a child, he just wants to get closer on why it happened.

Roy didn’t reply to her, he just walked into the station. 

Ed stepped out of one of the bathrooms dressed in clothes that fit him, a pang of loss hit Roy. 

"So what's the goal for today chief?" Havoc draps his arm on Roys shoulders.

"That depends on if you found anything yesterday." Roy responds going behind his desk. 

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but Breda and I found nothing unusual, two wives three kids between them. He divorced his first wife and was widowed by the second." Havoc gives a nod to the Elrics as they walk into the room.

“You found the wrong guy then, we don't have another sibling and our mom was his first wife.” Ed sounded indifferent. 

“Don't mean to be rude but, are you sure? This was the guy we were looking into right?” Havoc holds up a printed out picture of a man, he looks like a copy of Ed. 

‘The man looks handsome, I wonder if Edward will age that way too?’ Roy thought. 

“We are the bastards only children.” Eds fists were clenched, knuckles white. 

“Alright, let’s move on, did anyone find anything notable yesterday?” Roy asked. 

“We found something interesting sir!” Falman said, “Hohenheim used to attend high school here, had a sweetheart too. Voted most likely to be successful, president of the chemistry club, V.P. in the chess club. He was an active fellow it seems.” He flips through some outdated year books and shows a picture of a young Hohenheim and a young lady dancing at what appears to be a prom. 

“Let me see that!” Ed snaches the book out of Falmans hands, Al is looking over his brothers shoulder. They're having a quiet conversation. In a flash Ed slams the book down on the desk and the brothers bolt out the door yelling that they have to find out who the girl is.

Roy lets out a sigh, “Well I’ll continue from where I left off, thank you for looking into that Falman and Furry. I’m going to give a call to Millie, please look into who that woman with Hohenheim is.” Roy sits behind his desk as the office clears out. He picks up the phone and dials the number he could never forget. 

One ring, then two before the phone is picked up. 

“Hello! How may I help you?” An old voice says, strained from age and work. 

“Hey Millie,” Roy softly says. He does miss her, he misses all the workers, they were family that he hasn’t seen in years. 

“Oh my, Royboy! You haven’t called in ages!” She seemed mad, “how are you? Are you alright? Have you settled down?” Her tone is softer when she asks about him. 

“I'm fine Mil, I haven’t settled down yet-” 

“Oh you should! Find a nice woman or man and start a family! You know how much we love children and we want to see our Royboy with his own kids.” 

“When I find the right person I can assure you I will,” an image of Roy waking up every morning how he did today flashes in his head, “I actually called because I think you or one of the girls could help out on a case I’m working on.” 

“Oh and what is that?” 

“I know you get some interesting clients that like to talk, I need to know if any of you have heard of a ritual for immortality or have heard of the philosophers stone?” 

“Now why would you need to know that? Aren't you a cop not a, a, oh I don't know, a skeptic?” Roy can hear her hand flail at the absurdity of the question. 

“We’re just covering all of the bases, sometimes the law and cults intersect.” 

“I’ll have to get back to you on that. I’ll have to ask around.” There's a pause, “you should come and visit more, we miss you. Madam misses you.” 

“After this case is closed, I promise to come up. I might have someone with me.” 

Roy could hear the smile in her voice, “We’ll be waiting Royboy.”

With that the call clicked to an end. ‘Would Ed want to come with me?’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my Friend @Unusuallylargelizard for proof reading this.   
> They kept saying Roy was a, and i quote "A noodle dick motherfucker."   
> By the way if the two of us were to write a buzzfeed unsolved fic with ShaneXRyan would ya'll be interested?

“Dante Lyera, is the woman in the picture. She was Hohenhime's first wife.” Riza states. Everyone in team mustang was there excluding the new honorary members, the Elric brothers. 

“I remember Fallman saying something about him having three children?” Roy questions 

“Yes, but that is where our search lead to a dead end. We have record of a child being born but the records are in disarray, it's hard to pin down the name of the child, sir.” 

“Are you able to locate Dante?” 

“No sir, we couldn't find a death certificate so she might still be alive but her whereabouts are unknown.” 

Roy glances at the phone, he’s been waiting for a call back from Millie for hours but it has yet to come. “Thank you Hawkeye,” she nods and leaves the room. 

“Do Ya think she could help us finally solve this?” Havoc asks. 

“Worth a look, worst case scenario it’s a dead end and we end up at square one again.” Breada replies. Roy leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. The hum of chatter in the room makes for a pleasant white noise. 

‘Was the child given up for adoption?’ Unlikely given the fact that it was recorded as Dantes and Hoenheims child. ‘Born out of wedlock?’ The child itself wasn’t the biggest question that Roy had, it was the fact the Hoenheim never told his sons with his second wife about the child. They weren’t even mentioned in the notebook that Ed and Al brought. 

Ed…

He’s been the center of Roy attention the past few days. His feelings for the blonde were a mess, he didn’t know if it was just lust or something else that kept the blonde at the forefront of his mind. ‘That night was the most relaxing one I've had in years.’ Laughing and talking with Ed. It was calming, it took him out of work, made him forget all the pressure that he feels over this cold case. If only he could spend mor- 

The door burst open in a storm, Hughes is standing in the doorway, "There's been another disappearance." 

Roy immediately kicks into gear, "I want names of family members, where they last were, any grief that has fallen them, their job, anything about them, I want it." Yes sirs filled the room as everyone got to work. This was the first disappearance in over a year, this break could lead to them finally closing the case! 

Within the hour, all bank accounts of the person were frozen, any transactions in or out would be notified directly to Roy. 

His nerves were on fire, this could be it. 

Roy had the rest of the team investigating where the victim, Ling Yao, lived and worked, so it was quiet and calm in the room. Roys mind wandered to after the case was closed. He would go back home to visit, finally nail down what his feelings for Ed are, he could be a cop instead of just a uniform that hung around the office. He didn’t snap out of his fantasies until the door to the office opened. 

“Good afternoon Mustang, I hear that you have something to do now.” It was Chief of Police Bradly. He rarely came out of his office, especially to come visit his officers. 

“Yes sir, there's been another kidnapping so I’ve sent my team to investigate where the victim lived and all his friends and acquaintances.” Roy had stood up to salute the Chief. 

The Chief waved him off to stop the salute. “I expect this case to be closed soon then, I don’t want it dragging on any longer than it has.”

“Yes sir,” The Chief left after that, Roy visibly relaxing, he hated the Chief. For putting him on this case, for never doing any work himself, just for how he ran the station. Roy would never say this out loud though. 

The day came to a close. As eventful as it was little to nothing came up on the missing person. With the disappointment hanging in the air, the team decided to go to the pool hall for the night. 

Roy left a note at the station on his desk letting Ed and Al know they went to the pool hall. The two boys hadn’t been back since they left earlier in the day. It did worry Roy because while this could be connected to his case it could also not be. He didn’t want either of them to be kidnapped but the thought of losing Ed made rocks form in his gut. 

A short ride later Roy and the rest of his team were at their normal table with a round of non-alcoholic drinks. They had to go into work tomorrow to continue on the fresh trail of the kidnapper. 

Envy came over to take the groups next drink orders. “So what’ll it be?” The group places their orders but Envy doesn’t leave. “Where’s that pipsqueak you had with ya last time?” 

Roy was the one to speak up, “He’s out working on the kidnapping case,” Roy didn’t know for sure what the blond was up to, but a gut feeling had Roy not wanting to tell them the truth. 

“Why bother? You’re not gonna find him, it’s a lost cause.” Envy turned and went back to the bar. 

‘Had the local news stations already reported on the case? I don't remember the station letting out any intel on who the missing person was.’ Roy was overthinking, that had to be it, only the people in the station knew of the victims gender. ‘Could just be an assumption.’ It was unlikely considering who Envy was, Roy knew this. 

He shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind as a woman walked up to their billiards table. It wasn’t necessarily weird to have other patrons walk up and start conversations with the group, so their game went on. 

“Hey, care for a round?” Roy asked, the rest of his colleagues were engrossed in the game, it appears the betting pool they had was up higher than usual. 

“Nah, I actually came over to see if you’re free tonight?” She had a deep V-neck tank top that on any other day, in any other situation, would have made Roy agree to go with her for the night. Tonight however his thoughts were too clouded by the case, by what connection the Elrics father had to the case. 

By the oldest Elric. 

“You seem like a fine young lady that I would more than love to be accompanied by tonight, but I can’t.” The woman looked distraught, like she’s never been turned down before. “But, if you asked him,” Roy pointed at Havoc, “I can guarantee he’d help you home.” With a huff she stormed off. ‘I was just trying to help her, but oh well.’ 

The night drew to a close, Fallman won the game, beating out Hawkeye. Roy still felt muddled by all that had happened. Hopefully a night’s sleep will let him see the case and all it’s hidden strings with clear eyes in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo comment if you want to, its really encouraging to see people interacting with my fics <3


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Ed had shown up to the office. 

“Find out what you needed?” Roy commented. Ed looked pissed. A scowl decorated his face as he kicked his feet up on to the edge of the coffee table. 

A grumble came from the man. 

“Brother is just mad that you found something out about our father that we didn’t know.” Al sat next to his brother on the couch.

“So he did have a wife before your mother?” It was only them in the office, because Roy had come in early and left the door unlocked the night before for the brothers. 

“Yes, we called a friend of the family that has known our dad for years and she confirmed that he did have a marriage and child before us.” Al took a small notebook out of his pocket and showed it to Roy. The notebook contained the name of both the woman and the child. Dante Lyera and Ender Lyera. 

“Are you sure that this is the child's name? We had tried to find it but came up empty handed.” Roy didn’t want to discredit Al, but he also didn’t want to chase a fictional person. 

“It is correct, Granny wouldn’t lie-” 

“She was named the godmother of the child!” Ed had bolted up, arms in the air, “She never told us! She didn’t think it was necessary information for us to have! Like bull it wasn’t! This could’ve helped us find the bastard long before now!” He was screaming, voice cracking at every other word. 

Roy sat quietly and listened to his rant. Ed proceeded to spout off about this and that and how angry he was with their granny while Al quietly apologized for his brother. This was something Edward needed to work through. He wouldn’t calm down if asked, and he wouldn’t shut up if told. 

The door to the office opened revealing Riza. She sighed at the sight before her. During his rant Ed had ended up standing on the table and Al was trying to make sure he didn’t fall. She closed the door behind her and set some papers on Roy's desk, completely ignoring the brothers. 

“I got a call from one of Ling Yao’s friends last night sir.” A grumble came from the older brother.

“Oh, and what came out of that call?” Roy flipped through the papers. The older brother got down from the table and flopped back on the couch, ‘is he mad I’m not paying attention to him?’

“He has agreed to come in to give a statement about the victims last whereabouts. He will be here at 10am.” Riza then left the room, presumably to get coffee from the station’s kitchen. 

“Have you calmed down?” Roy asked. It was a futile question and he knew that, with Ed’s face still consumed by a frown. Another grumble was his answer. 

“Who’s coming in today?” Al spoke up.

Roy looked at one of the papers, Riza would write down conversations she had connected to work as evidence and so she wouldn’t forget any details. “He goes by the name of Greed.” A name like that was odd and it only came from one place. Roy would have to ask this Greed person if he’s ever worked at Better Than God’s Pool Hall. 

“Sounds like a fun guy.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten am had rolled up and a tired looking 20-something year old was sitting in front of Roy’s desk. The man, Greed, looked like he belonged in a bar, a sleeze guy you would expect to find in an 80’s greaser gang. 

“You knew the victim, Ling Yao, correct?” Roy asked. Ed, Al, and Riza were hanging around the office just listening in. 

“Yeah, we’re closer than close. He was just leaving my house last I saw him. I just don't want to get caught up in their stupid games.” Greed took his obnoxious tinted round glasses off, his eyes were bloodshot. “Look, I don’t like saying this, but I just want him back. He made me a better person. Just find him before something happens.” He had leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Roy. 

“Sir, I promise we are trying our best to get Mr.Yao back safely. If you have any clue who might have taken him-” Roy was cut off. 

“You said ‘their games,’ whose games are you talking about?” Ed put his hand on the desk between Roy and Greed. 

Greed wanted to say something but held back. He opened his mouth and hesitated again, “Ling made me a better person.” His voice was shaking. 

“I’m not asking you about Ling, I’m asking you about the game.” Ed’s voice was darker, scarier than Roy has ever heard it. A gut feeling had him wanting to hear more but at the same time not wanting to be at the receiving end of such a voice. 

Greed stood up, his chair scraping against the floor. “I’m not with them any more.” 

“I never said you were.” Ed was shorter than Greed by a head but his bravado made up for the missing height. 

Roy stood up slowly, he didn’t want the rising situation to get out of hand. “Mr.Greed, if you tell us who ‘they’ are and what game they are playing you will not be held accountable for the crimes you may or may not have committed.” His tone was even and calm, Greed had relaxed just the slightest bit. 

“Full pardon? No repercussions for what I’ve done.?” Ed looked back at Roy like he was making a mistake. 

“Yes, if you help out with this case I will see to it that whatever comes to light about your past will be forgiven.” Roy held out his hand to shake on the deal. Slowly as if Greed still wasn’t fully convinced, reached out and grabbed Roy’s hand and shook on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya probably know where this is going if youve seen the '03 version. Ender came from @unusualylargelizzard because that is their head cannon for human Envys name. plus im just bad at things like that. This story will only have 2 or 3 more chapters in it. i hope the ending will be satisfying for all of you. Anyway, kudos and comment please it puts much needed dopamine in my brain.


	10. Chapter 10

An old decrepit warehouse. 

The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust. Roy had made a make-shift mask out of some torn up shirts. Him and the other officers didn’t want to give away their position. Voices had made the group hide. 

“What do we do with the puny thing?” A hit. Meat against meat, then a muffled groan. 

Greed had pointed towards the old warehouse at the edge of town, Roy immediately called together his squad and made plans to search it. The building had no records of belonging to anyone, so it was considered public property. 

A tap on Roy’s shoulder made him turn around. “Doesn’t that voice sound familiar?” Maes, he had wanted to come. Being in the Crime Scene investigation unit allowed him to tag along. He spoke softly and close to Roy, but he feared that any noise would give their hiding spot away. 

“We have to wait! We can't perform the thing." A different voice. 

Roy looked across the way at the other half of the officers. Ed was there even though Roy had, and he doesn't want to admit it, almost begged for Ed to stay in his office. He was a civilian consultant. Nothing else. He wasn't even trained for situations like this! 

Havoc had nodded his head at Roys questioning look. They knew that voice without a doubt. Lust. 

They had to be smart about this. They didn't want to put Ling in danger. Roy needed an opening. 

A door opened and closed. Multiple sets of footprints. 

"I said I didn't want this anymore." A deep voice. An almost unnoticeable gasp came from Ed. Fire filled his golden eyes. 'Please think this through Ed.'

"We know darling that's why we brought you back." A light voice said with pain laced through it. 

Ed moved. 'Damnit!' 

He vaulted over the crates that gave him cover. "Bastard! Where the fuck have you been!?" 

Van Hohenhime stood dumbfounded at the sight of his son. His mouth opened about to say something when a fist collided with Eds cheek. 

"So this is my brother?" Envy had their foot on Eds back keeping him down. "The pipsqueak even looks like you!" 

Profanitys erupted from the blond but were quickly stopped with a grind of Envy's heel on his back. 

"Ender please -" Hohenhime started. 

"Envy. It's Envy." Their heel dug farther into Eds back. A painful yelp came from him and Roy's stomach twisted. 

He had to do something! Sitting here doing nothing was not helping! 

"My darling, I can't do this alone anymore, I need your help. Won't you help your wife?" Dante, the woman from the year book. 

"No, no more lives, please Dante." His back was turned away from Ed. 

Roy took a smoke grenade from his belt and released the clip, and rolled it into the middle of the gathering. 

A slew of curses came from the cloud of smoke. Roy got up and grabbed Ed while Envy was distracted. He brought them behind a large stack of boxes to stay hidden. The rest of the officers took advantage of the confusion to peacefully capture the group. 

It wasn't until his heart had slowed that he realized what position he was in. His hands were against the crate on either side of Eds head while his legs were caging him in. Stepping back Roy let out a sigh or relief. 

“That was stupid!” Roy pointed a finger at Eds chest, “You could have gotten yourself killed!” 

“But I didn’t! We caught the people. I know where my dad is. We can split ways, get out of eachothers hair.” Ed batted away Roys hand away. 

“I never said I wanted you gone.”

“Look Ro- Mustang, I have things I need to take care of, I can't just stay and play cop with you.” Ed didn’t look at Roy, he looked everywhere but him.

“Just… just stay and have drinks with us to celebrate.” Roy wanted to grab Eds hand, force him to stay, make him say yes. But he didn’t, he stood there awkwardly with his hand half raised waiting for a reply. 

“I have to go.” With that Ed left. 

Roy felt numb. Ed’s last sentence had ice fill Roys chest. ‘I should be happy the case is over.’ And he was, but the ice in his chest started to grow and he couldn’t think of anything but the solidified water. 

Slowly. 

Ever so slowly. 

The crime scene was cleaned up. The victim was being tended to and questioned. The perpetrators were escorted off to the stations holding cells. 

Roy was driven back to the station to fill out his report and finally put an end to the case. 

Numbly, he was dragged to a new bar, Better Than God’s was closed. The new bar was smaller. There was only one pool table that the officers quickly took over. A drink was passed into Roys hand and a toast was made to the end of the kidnappings. Roy downed his drink, then another, then another, till the voices sounded like foreign music and he couldn’t speak coherently. 

He felt an arm around his waist as he got pulled out of his chair. He could hear jumbled words before getting put in a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!!! second to last chapter!   
> thanks again for my beta @unusualylargelizard for reading and helping, and putting tiddie in places tiddie shouldn't be.   
> As always kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Knocking. 

Mumbling. 

He was being dragged and lifted. 

A yell. 

Cold water was poured on him. 

“Really Mustang?” Roy’s vision was blurry but he could make out long blond hair. 

“Wha-?” He rubbed water out of his eyes. 

“You’re staying in the tub till you sober up.” The lights turned off and Roy fell asleep with them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy woke up some time later, hit his head on the fouset, tripped over the side of the tub, and knocked something off of the counter before the lights turned on. 

“Sober yet?” Ed was in the door of the bathroom looking down at him. 

“Just couldn’t see.” Roy attempted to stand up but stumbled and was caught by Ed. 

‘Whatever you say.” Ed re-adjusted his hold on Roy, an arm around his waist and Roys over Ed’s shoulders. “I’ll help you out.” 

They stumbled into a living space. ‘Probably Ed’s hotel room.’ Two beds facing a dresser, a small kitchen in the corner, and a table that Ed dropped Roy at. Ed grabbed a glass and filled it with water and handed it to Roy with a bottle of advil. 

“It was a surprise to see Riza dragging your sorry ass here in the middle of the night.” Roys face heated up as he took the pills. 

“Sorry to intrude.” He mumbled downing the water. 

Ed leaned up against the wall and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t mean to hurt you by what I said yesterday. I just,” his arms wrapped around himself and squeezed. “I just need to think about what's happened.” 

“What's happened.” Roy ecoed. 

Ed took it as a question, “That night. How we talked all night. The fact that you helped me instead of capture them.” Eds knuckles were white. “You do things I don't understand.” Ed had slid to the floor and curled up. 

Roy got up and kneeled in front of him. “You’re a civilian Ed. You couldn't get hurt.” Roy reached out a hand to Ed and yanked it back when the blond looked up at him. 

“It was more than that!” Ed un-curled, his face only a few inches from Roy’s. “You got me to safety when your priority should have been the victim! So why did you pick me, why didn’t you do your job and secure the kidnappers?!” 

Roy couldn’t keep his voice calm. “BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!? Because I want to wake up next to you, I want to spend all night laughing with you! Because I can't tell you I love you If Envy had killed you!” His hands were on Ed’s shoulders and he was looking at the floor. He felt his eyes well up. 

Arms wrapped around Roy as he started to shake. He didn’t want to think of Ed dead. Statements said that they were going to kill Ling in a ritual sacrifice for immortality. What if they had used Ed as well? 

“You’re an idiot, Roy.” He returned the hug. 

The pair sat in eachothers arms for an eternity, only starting to speak when Roy’s sobs came to a stop. 

“I wouldn’t have died.” Eds hands carded through his hair. Ed let out a deep sigh, “You really messed up the plan for me huh?” 

Roy nodded his head not trusting his voice. 

“The night I stayed over, I had a lot of fun. It was nice,” Ed buried his head in Roy’s hair, “I want more of that. I want to do that again.” 

Roy pulled out of the embrace, “Then come with me to visit my family. Stay with me.” He didn’t think before he spoke but the next thing he feels is lips on his. 

He closed his eyes and kissed back. 

It was soft. Roy got back something he didn’t know he lost. He felt whole again. Hands were still in his hair as his found the back of Ed’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

They parted for breath, foreheads resting against each other. 

“Roy Mustang you are a bastard, you forgot to take me on a date. Meeting your mother is supposed to wait till at least after the first date.” Ed’s smile is wide and dazzling. It takes Roys breath away. 

“Would you like to go on a date tonight then?” Roy wants it to be yes. Wants Ed to say yes to taking a vacation with him. Wants him to say yes at an alter. 

“I’ll go with you! You just don’t know how to treat a man.” Ed had softly hit Roy in the back of the head. 

Roy couldn’t be happier. He leaned in again to kiss the blond. 

All was right. The town wouldn’t have to worry anymore. Roy wouldn’t have to stress about a cold case anymore. Roy wouldn’t have to feel so alone anymore. He was complete. He had Edward and that's all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!   
> thanks again for my beta @UnusualyLargeLizard   
> kudos and comments are much appreciated   
> stay tuned cuz i entered the billdip secret Santa for this year and i have so many ideas for it!!!


End file.
